


Winter Fireworks

by DisgruntledMinion



Series: Winter [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Fireworks blossom and bloom in the night sky before succumbing to the darkness. Their life is one that lasts but a second, yet it shines with splendor. Love though, can shine brighter than the sun and can transcend time, bringing about a beauty unparalleled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> This story also came about from a trip I made when I lived in Japan. I had the chance to visit a ryokan, a traditional Japanese hotel and they had an amazing fireworks display in the evening. There was a couple standing next to me as the fireworks went off and thus, this quick story was born. It's somewhat of a continuation of 'Winter Stars' but can be read as a stand alone too ^^ Enjoy!

Snow fell heavily outside, piling up wherever the flakes landed. It was normal weather in the mountains despite the month and Ciel pulled his jacket tighter around his body as they left the train. His breath frosted white in front of him and he pushed his gloved hands deeper into his pockets. Next to him, Sebastian shivered slightly and gently pressed him forward.

“They should have a van waiting for us,” he said and dragged the small suitcase behind him. 

“The van better be warm,” Ciel grumbled and passed his ticket off to the station attendant. “I hate winter.”

Sebastian chuckled and guided him towards the person waiting for them. “I promise this will make it worth your while,” he said and then turned his attention to the man.

Ciel didn’t say anything as Sebastian spoke, too cold and numb to catch any stray words. He didn’t expect to come back to this country after his first visit, yet here they were again. Not that he could complain and when Sebastian suggested making another trip, Ciel didn’t think twice about agreeing. He had enjoyed his visit the first time and knew a second time would be no different.

Only this time, they were here to celebrate and Ciel fought the flush that threatened to overtake his cheeks. 

“This way,” Sebastian said, successfully shaking him from his thoughts. “They promised the van is warm, too.”

“Good,” Ciel grunted and hurried after their guide. He sighed in relief as warmer air brushed against his cheeks and he sat down. Outside, the world looked like the inside of a snow globe and he could barely make out the bright lights that lined the streets. “How long is the snow supposed to last?”

Sebastian glanced out the window. “It should let up soon. It’s a fast moving storm. We can explore the town tomorrow after breakfast. By then they’ll have cleared the roads and with any luck, the sun will come out.”

Ciel nodded as the van started to amble down the road. They passed a bright yellow snowplow, already hard at work clearing the streets. The chains on the wheels rattled loudly as it drove across the snow and Ciel thought it fought a losing battle. The snow kept coming down and there was no way the driver could keep up.

He turned from the window as they pulled into the parking lot, the large building looming in front of them. It looked warm and cozy surrounded by the falling snowflakes, and Ciel almost expected to find a fire roaring in a fireplace in the lobby. He knew he wouldn’t find one, but the thought sounded nice at least.

The van came to a stop under the covered entrance and they jumped out, thanking the driver. The wind blew harshly against his cheeks and Ciel shivered as he rushed inside, leaving Sebastian to deal with the bag. He had never taken well to the cold and adding the freezing wind seemed like a cruel punishment. 

He brushed a few snowflakes from his hair and stamped his boots to get any excess snow off the bottoms. The grand lobby looked elegant and the last thing Ciel wanted was to track snow all the rich carpet.

The door opened behind him, admitting Sebastian and a few stray flakes that blew in. Sebastian brushed them off and nodded towards the front desk. “Let’s get checked in and then get ready for dinner. It’s already late.”

Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian to the front. He left the checking in to Sebastian and looked around, watching as people milled about the lobby. They laughed and talked excitedly, only pausing briefly to look their way before continuing with their conversation. Ciel grunted and turned his attention back to Sebastian as the man behind the desk handed him a key.

“We’re on the seventh floor,” Sebastian said and started to walk towards the elevators. 

“So,” Ciel started as he loosened the scarf around his neck. “How are we paying for all this? I remember you saying last time that these kinds of hotels are expensive.”

Sebastian shrugged as they stepped into the elevator. “Everyone chipped in,” he said. “I think I only had to pay for a night. The funds they gave us covered the rest of the nights.”

Ciel sighed as the door opened and they stepped out into the elevator lobby. “They spoil you too much. All you have to do is make a suggestion and they jump to it.”

“And I spoil you,” Sebastian answered as he slipped the key into the door. “Here we are.”

The door opened and Ciel peered inside, taking in the modest sized entryway. “Wow,” he murmured and stepped into the room. “They don’t mess around.”

Sebastian laughed and toed off his shoes, stepping up onto raised wooden floor. “That’s why the rooms are usually more expensive. Each one is like a miniature house.” He waited for Ciel to take off his shoes and join him on the wood floor. “But I think the experience makes up for it.”

“I hope so,” Ciel said as Sebastian stepped to the side, letting him slide the door open. He walked into the new room and looked around. It wasn’t large and had doors on every wall. “What’s this for?”

“It’s a hallway of sorts, I think,” Sebastian said and opened the door to their left. “Bathroom is in here. Which means the closet for the futons should be over there.” He crossed the small room and slid open the double doors, revealing neatly folded bedding.

Ciel reopened the bathroom door and frowned. “There’s no toilet,” he said, trying not to panic. He really didn’t want to share a communal bathroom. It would suck if he had to get up in the middle of the night to pee.

Sebastian clicked his tongue. “We’ll find it,” he said and opened the next door. “Here’s the main room. It’ll double as the bedroom tonight. Think of it as a studio apartment. Living room by day, bedroom by night.”

“Quaint,” Ciel said and stepped into the room. His sock covered toes curled against the tatami mats and he shed his jacket. “At least the room is warm. That’s a relief.”

He let the jacket fall to the ground and he moved to the other end of the room. A panel of double doors formed the far wall and Ciel slid one open, revealing a small, enclosed sitting area that led to the balcony. He shivered as the cooler air brushed against him and he shut the door once more. He turned around to find that Sebastian had vanished from the room and Ciel sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He walked back to the front, searching for him and found him talking to a woman in the foyer. She bowed and ducked out of the doorway, leaving them alone once more. “What was that for?”

“She dropped off our yukata’s,” Sebastian answered and gestured to a door to the left of the entryway. “And the bathroom is through there. We have dinner in half an hour too. Just enough time to change and relax.”

Ciel frowned. “Change?” 

Sebastian nodded and held up the yukatas. “You’re supposed to wear them around the hotel. They’re more comfortable than jeans and,” he trailed off and shrugged, an easy smile on his face. “That’s just what you do here.”

“You’re having too much fun,” Ciel said and snatched the robe from Sebastian. They walked back into the room and Ciel grunted as he sat down on the chair. It would take a while to get used to sitting and sleeping on the floor, but it wasn’t for very long. They were only staying for three nights. Hopefully Ciel could last that long while sleeping on the floor.

He reclined on the small chair and stretched out his legs as Sebastian adjusted the thermostat. Once done, crimson eyes gazed at him and Ciel shifted under the intense gaze. “You don’t like this?” he asked.

Ciel quickly shook his head. “No, I do. It’s really neat and I like the atmosphere.” Sebastian didn’t look convinced and Ciel could see the hesitation in his eyes. “I really do like it, Sebastian. It’s just a lot to take in. I’m a little overwhelmed.” He waved Sebastian over and gave him a light kiss when he was close enough.

“I’m glad,” Sebastian said and straightened up. “I wanted to make this perfect and for you to enjoy yourself.”

“You spoil me,” Ciel said and stood up. He felt touched though that Sebastian worried so much about his thoughts and wanted nothing more than to make him happy. And the only thing Ciel had done was complain most of the time. “So, how do I put this robe thingy on?”

Sebastian brightened. “You’ll have to undress first. You’re not supposed to wear anything but underwear underneath it.” He unfolded the yukata’s and held them up. He handed the shorter one to Ciel. “This one is yours.”

Ciel sighed and tugged at his shirt. Of course he would have to change. It seemed that every time he was in this country, he had to do something slightly uncomfortable. His shirt fell to the floor and he slipped his pants off as well. At least he could change in the privacy of their room. That made things a bit better.

He grabbed the robe from Sebastian’s hand and slipped it on his body. The fabric brushed around his ankles and Ciel started to wrap it around his body but Sebastian stopped him. “Cross the right side against your body first and then the left,” he said and held a long thin piece of fabric in his other hand. “The other way is how they dress a corpse.”

“How do you know all this stuff?” Ciel moaned as Sebastian started to wrap the longer piece of fabric around his hips.

“Tanaka taught me,” Sebastian answered. “And I just like learning about different cultures. I think they’re interesting.”

“Dork,” Ciel coughed into his hand but he smiled at Sebastian to let him know he was just joking. “Well, aren’t you going to change?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes but quickly changed as well, tying his sash with efficiency. “Walk around a bit to get used to walking in it,” he said and stole Ciel’s seat. 

Ciel huffed but did as Sebastian suggested, finding that he couldn’t walk as fluidly as he thought. The fabric caught around his ankles and threatened to trip him if he took too long of a stride. He made several circuits around the room, feeling ridiculous but at the same time, excited. With this trip, Sebastian gave him the chance to experience something that most people would never get the chance to try.

He stopped in front of Sebastian and held out his arms. “How do I look?”

Sebastian looked up at him. “Very handsome,” he said and caught Ciel’s hand. He pressed a kiss on his left hand, lips lingering against the skin until Ciel’s face turned red. Crimson eyes darted up to catch his gaze. “Very handsome.”

“Casanova,” Ciel muttered and left the room so he could go look at himself in the mirror. He trusted that Sebastian didn’t lie to him about his appearance, but he wanted to see it for himself. 

He stepped into the bathroom and blinked at his reflection. It looked strange, seeing himself in such a different style of clothes. Yet, at the same time, he found that he liked the look. It made him feel as though he had stepped back in time and into a completely different culture. For once, Ciel felt that he could embrace the culture instead of just viewing it through a camera.

With one last smile at his reflection, Ciel made his way back to the main room. Sebastian hadn’t moved from his spot and Ciel skirted around him to reach the sitting room. He stepped down into the room and peeked outside the large windows. 

Outside, the snow had stopped and the clouds had started to thin. They gave way to small patches of blue and faint streams of light cast themselves throughout the valley. Other hotels surrounded them, but they didn’t block the view of the mountains that towered around them. The tall structures demanded his attention and Ciel craned his neck to look for their peaks. 

They remained lost in the clouds though and Ciel looked back down, spotting a nearby river. Despite the frigid temperatures and heavy snow, the river continued to flow freely and the water roared over the rocks. 

“The snow finally stopped,” he said as he stepped back into the main room.

“That’s good,” Sebastian said and climbed to his feet. “I was a bit worried that we wouldn’t have a clear night.”

Ciel’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

Sebastian simply smiled. “I have my reasons.” He grabbed a heavier outer jacket and slipped it on. “But in the meantime, let’s get dinner.”

Ciel’s stomach growled at the thought of food and he hurried after Sebastian. He accepted the jacket Sebastian handed him and shrugged it on before they left the room. Awkwardness slammed back into him as they walked down the hallway, the fabric of the yukata brushing against his ankles. He felt like a child playing dress up and worried that everyone would laugh when they saw him.

Already, he could feel the curious gazes as they descended the steps and Ciel tugged at his robe. He didn’t know how Sebastian handled all the inquisitive stares but his apprehension doubled when they stopped in front of the dining room. 

“This feels weird,” he muttered.

Sebastian glanced at him and offered a warm smile. “They’re just curious. It’s something they don’t usually see but their attention will eventually wane,” he said as the hostess approached them. She gestured for them to follow her and she led them to a table in front of the window. They sat down and Sebastian ordered their drinks before continuing. “But if you start to feel uncomfortable, just ignore them and focus on me. It’s better than sitting here by yourself with no one to talk to.”

“Suppose so,” Ciel admitted and wiped his hands with the wet cloth provided for them. His stomach growled again and he picked up his chopsticks to sample a piece of fish. Flavor exploded on his tongue and he quickly reached for another piece, finding that the food helped distract the occasional stares thrown their way. “I didn’t realize they had such fine dining here.”

“Five star service,” Sebastian said as a serve placed another dish in front of them. “I forgot how many courses they give us. But judging by the amount of plates on the table next to us, I’ll guess that it’s a lot.”

Ciel swallowed. “Good, because I’m starving.”

Sebastian chuckled as he placed a few vegetables on the small burner they provided. They sizzled loudly and he pushed them around to avoid any burning. “Feel free to take my fish. I won’t eat all of it.”

“Thanks,” Ciel said and snatched the neglected pieces of fish on Sebastian’s plate. “You can have my veggies.”

Sebastian clicked his tongue. “Vegetables are good for you.”

Ciel gave him a flat look. “So is fish, but you don’t like eating it much.” He paused to steal another piece of fish. “Besides, this is a special occasion. I can do what I want.”

“True,” Sebastian answered as he removed the vegetables from the plate. He placed thin strips of beef onto the surface next and then covered the plate to keep the grease from splattering. “Are you going to join me at the onsen later tonight?”

“You would bring that up,” Ciel said and stared at the flames in the burner. 

Sebastian flipped the meat over. “I thought you had gotten over that fear last time we were here,” he said and nibbled on a piece of shrimp.

Ciel huffed. “I did. But it doesn’t make it any less weird.” He looked up as the server set several crab legs in front of them and he reached for one. “I’ll go, but I still remain adamant that it’s a bit awkward.”

“It is what you make it,” Sebastian said and popped a cherry tomato into his mouth. 

“It is what you make it,” Ciel mimicked in a high pitch tone and then snorted with laughter. Sebastian knew he didn’t mean anything by it and he nudged his salad closer to Sebastian so he could pick out the tomatoes. A mini peace offering.

Sebastian’s eyes danced as he accepted them and Ciel knew there were no hard feelings. After several years together, it would take more than a simple joke to make them snap at each other. Their banter gave them something unique to their relationship and it constantly tested them, pushing them to outwit the other through intellect. 

How they made it work, Ciel didn’t know. But he found that he liked it. Things wouldn’t be fun if Sebastian simply rolled over and accepted his fate. Ciel needed that sort of rebellion in his life. It made things interesting and they made it work. 

“So what’s going on tonight?” he asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“The onsen,” Sebastian answered and thanked the server as she set more bowls out for them. 

Ciel’s stomach almost protested the amount of food, but his hunger pushed him forward. “I know that. But you said something earlier. About wanting a clear sky for tonight.”

Sebastian made a soft noise. “Ah yes, that,” he said and Ciel rolled his eyes. He knew Sebastian understood what he wanted to know. Sebastian just liked teasing him. “You’ll see.”

“That’s no fun,” Ciel grumbled as he ate some rice. 

“Ruining the surprise is no fun either,” Sebastian stated.

“Suppose so,” he said and they fell quiet once more. 

The family next to their table stood up and left. Ciel watched them go and sipped at his water, trying to decide if he could eat anything else. At this rate, Sebastian would have to roll him downstairs to the onsen. He snickered at the thought.

He looked up as their server set a plate of dessert in front of him and then Sebastian. She spoke in a soft tone and Sebastian responded in turn, nodding his head as she spoke. She smiled warmly at him before she left and Ciel poked his plate. The dessert looked too good to pass up and wasn’t overly large. His stomach could handle the small serving.

When he finished, he glanced at Sebastian. “Was that it?”

Sebastian nodded. “That’s it,” he said and ate the last piece of his cake. “We can head back to the room now and digest a bit before going down to the onsen.”

“Sounds good,” Ciel said and walked next to Sebastian. 

He stretched his arms up over his head as they moved down the hallway. People milled about but Ciel pointedly ignored them, too full and content to bother with the curious looks. 

They made it back to their room without any problem and Ciel clicked the light on in the main room. “Hey!” he said and turned to look at Sebastian. “They made up our beds.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I figured that would happen while we were at dinner,” he said and looked at the futons. “Saves us the trouble of pulling them out at least.”

Ciel toed the blankets. “I hope it’s soft.”

“There are extra futons in the closet if it’s too hard for you,” Sebastian answered and looked at the small clock in the room. “Why don’t you get your jacket on while I use the restroom? I think you’ll need it.”

Blue eyes narrowed at Sebastian, senses instantly tingling. Sebastian was up to no good, Ciel just knew it. Still, Sebastian had piqued his curiosity and Ciel stomped over to the closet to grab his jacket. His gloves fell from the pockets when he took it off the hanger and Ciel bent down to pick them back up. 

He debated wearing them but his eyes caught silver and Ciel decided against it. For a moment, he simply stared at the band of silver until he shook his head and shoved the gloves back into his pockets.

Ciel grunted as he slipped his jacket on, wondering what Sebastian had planned. He had heard that people liked to stroll through the area to admire the view, but if Sebastian fancied a walk right now, he was on his own. Ciel wasn’t setting foot outside the hotel with the air so frigid. He would likely freeze before they left the parking lot.

He looked up as Sebastian came back into the room, bundled up as well and carrying Ciel’s scarf. “What are you up to?” Ciel asked cautiously as he accepted the scarf. He wrapped it around his neck and buried his nose into the folds. 

“We’re just going to go outside for a bit,” Sebastian said, opening the dividers to the sitting room.

Ciel balked. “It’s freezing outside, Sebastian,” he said. 

“That’s why you’re dressed in your jacket,” Sebastian answered and unlocked the balcony door. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while. And to keep you warm.”

He hesitated but the hopeful expression on Sebastian’s face had him caving. “Fine,” he grumbled and shuffled forward. He winced as the crisp wind stung his cheeks and he pressed himself into Sebastian’s body for warmth. “Okay, I’m outside. Now what.”

Sebastian’s arms wrapped around him, drawing him flush against his chest and helping block some of the wind. “Watch the sky,” he said.

Ciel’s eyes looked at the inky darkness, searching the visible stars for any constellations he knew. They gleamed brightly without the night pollution, and they twinkled and winked at him in various colors. He shivered as the wind blew against his body, kicking up a few stray snowflakes and sending them spiraling down to the ground.

He didn’t know what to look for and he had just found the Orion constellation when something white shot into the sky. It looked like a shooting star at first but it came from the ground and Ciel stared at the spot where it vanished. A second later, it burst into view as a large, bright circle. Dozens of red lights filled the shape with pinpoints of light followed by a resounding boom. 

They fell to the earth like mini flames before flickering out of existence. But where the first ended, another took its place and lit up the night sky. Reds and blues flashed into view, and then slowly blinked away. 

Ciel tilted his head back to look at Sebastian. “Fireworks?” he asked. “Did you do this?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Unfortunately no. The town has a show every weekend during the month.” His lips quirked. “But if you want to pretend that I requested them for you, then be my guest,” he teased.

Ciel laughed lightly and turned his attention back to the fireworks as they continued to thunder in the sky. Like quickly blossoming flowers, they opened in the sky to reveal their beauty and splendor. Only to crumple and fade a second later as their brilliance vanished into the night. The process continued, a rapid bloom followed by an equally rapid death.

The colors tossed themselves against the snowy white mountains, giving a display on the ground and in the air. Another explosion filled the air and Ciel imagined that he could feel the shockwaves with each burst of sound. It pressed against him and stole his breath away until he could feel the force of it down to the marrows of his bones.

It was as though each firework tried to mimic the grandeur of thunder and the flashy show of lightning. Theirs was a short lived life, but it didn’t make them any less spectacular and Ciel stared at the lights as they continued to display themselves.

Behind him, Sebastian shifted and Ciel felt a hand grasp his own. Warm fingers threaded through his and casually traced the silver band that rested on his ring finger. The action sent chills down his spine that had nothing to do with the cool weather. Sebastian twisted the ring around slightly and stroked the area where it sat.

“I love you,” Sebastian breathed into his ear, hot breath ghosting across the sensitive skin. He nipped at the top of it and Ciel pushed back further into Sebastian’s embrace. “I love you, Ciel Michaelis.”

Ciel choked back a moan at the words. He doubted he would ever tire of hearing them and his hand joined Sebastian’s as they played with the ring. Its smooth contours and cool metal already felt familiar on his finger, and Ciel reveled in the comforting weight against his skin. It was a constant reminder of Sebastian’s love and a promise to love him continually.

Sebastian’s mouth moved down his neck, making it harder to focus on the fireworks. Their bright colors continued to bathe them in light, but Ciel found that he could barely see them. His entire attention had narrowed down to a pinpoint that centered on Sebastian. He could feel every soft caress and hot kiss that burned against his skin.

It left him quivering and his knees threatened to buckle under him. Sebastian gripped him tighter and Ciel turned his head to capture Sebastian’s lips in a passionate kiss. Warmth spread throughout his body and Ciel clung to Sebastian. 

In Sebastian’s embrace, he could ignore the biting cold that nipped against his nose and toes. Everything paled in comparison to the touch and feel of Sebastian. It surrounded him and swept him away to a place where it was just the two of them. No one else could intrude on this moment and Ciel felt at peace. 

They parted and Ciel sighed shakily, his breath puffing white in front of him. “I love you, too,” he murmured as the finale burst to life in front of them. Several streams of light shot from the ground and exploded together, filling the sky with a waterfall of light. Like falling gemstones, they cascaded to the ground in long arcs that eventually vanished. “So much,” he whispered against the wind.

He didn’t know if Sebastian heard his claim or if the wind stole the words away, but he felt Sebastian grasp him tighter. The unspoken words hung around them but their heated touches spoke the words for them. Each familiar touch told a story and conveyed an emotion. 

A gentle kiss on the curve of a jaw – you’re beautiful.

A dark mark on a pale neck – you’re mine.

A passionate kiss on the lips – I love you.

Ciel shuddered as Sebastian’s hands settled on his hips and his mouth attacked every patch of available skin. He doubted they would leave their room anytime soon, but Ciel found he didn’t care too much. Right now, he just wanted to lose himself in Sebastian’s touch and soak in his attention. To be loved and to love in return.

Sebastian drew them together for another deep kiss, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Crimson met blue, easily reading each other’s thoughts in the deep colored pools before their lips met and eyes closed in pleasure.

_I’ll love you. Always._


End file.
